Healing
by fatalshow
Summary: Post-Hogwarts, DM/HG, Hermione is working as a Healer in St. Mungos until six years after she left Hogwarts she begins a tentative friendship with Draco Malfoy after a chance meeting.
1. Hiding

Disclaimer: I do not belong anything from Harry Potter.

**Healing – Chapter1 - Hiding**

The first time I saw him…I hid. I had glanced up from my chart and I saw a flash of blond. I stared for a second, wondering where I recognised him from. Then it hit me. Within thirty seconds I had ducked my head and scurried behind a shelf of blankets. I watched as his tall stature strode down the hall, his deep blue eyes scanning the corridor. He paused outside of room 5645 and knocked gently. Inside was one of our more elderly gentlemen. A nice man with a little trouble with his heart, every so often we would have a minor emergency but it didn't take long before we corrected it. The shame is that magic can't prevent our humanity from showing through disease, all it can do it fix it once it's broken. I threw myself back against the wall as I saw him turn his head towards my direction. I don't know why I hid but it seemed logical at the time, I didn't know what I could have said to him if he'd recognised me. _Hi. How are you? _I shook my head, feeling foolish at the thought. It may have been 6 years since we left school, but that just made my skin crawl. Maybe try and be the professional that I'm supposed to be? _Mr Malfoy, are you looking for someone in particular? _I shuddered again, no that was just too fake. I leant forward again and sighed with relief, he had entered the room and I was left to roam my corridors once more with out fear of talking to Draco Malfoy.

Hospitals are interesting places, no matter of your status or achievements, this is the place where you are completely vulnerable, the place where your well being is in the hands of another. Well for the meantime, Mr Foster's heart was in the hands of one of the healers at St. Mungos and since he was such a major investor in the company it was my duty to visit him. I found his room rather easily and found him propped up inside looking well.

"Hello my boy!" he beamed at me, I smiled graciously back, "Good afternoon, Mr Foster, now don't be tiring yourself or the wife won't let you to eat these" I replied whilst plopping down a large assorted box of Honeyduke's finest. He chuckled appreciatively. I'm almost certain that Mr Foster's infamous sweet tooth is the reason he needs repeated admissions to St. Mungo for cardiac treatment, but a little obstacle like that wouldn't stop him from getting some gummy worms.

"Now when you are released from these confines you are most welcome to come over for dinner or in fact we are holding an autumn ball shortly. Would that be suitable? You could bring the entire family?" I settled myself into a chair beside the bed and rummaged around idly in a nearby sweet bowl.

"Oh of course we would be happy to attend, your events are always most pleasing!" he agreed.

I pride myself on having an excellent relationship with my business associates. It makes the process so much easier and of course it doesn't harm to have some acquaintances on my side. I stayed only a little longer, chatting over trivial matters such as Quidditch, until I excused myself as I had pressing matters to get to. Slipping out of the I glanced to the desk and double took.

It was the first time I'd seen her in 6 years. I ignored the impulse to walk away, I knew that I could leave and she would never know I had been here. But that's not what I did.


	2. Hello

Disclaimer : I do not own anything from Harry Potter

Healing – Chapter 2 – "Hello"

I leant back against the door, happy for know just observing the woman who I knew little about despite attending the same school as for seven years. The last time I had seen her was at the end of the final battle, as a traitor to my father's cause I didn't hang around for celebrations. I fled and leapt between countries for the two years that took the aurors to track down and kill Lucius Malfoy. When I returned I regained full control of the estates and set about putting the Malfoy name back into the good books. I knew little of what happened to the golden trio after that fateful battle apart from sparse newspaper articles that gave me a snapshot into major events in their lives, the marriage of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter's promotion through the auror ranks, Ron Weasley's Quidditch career but never much about Hermione Granger. Here she was standing in front of me, wearing the white robes of a Healer. As of this moment that was all I knew about her, was she married? Was she engaged? Did she have children? She didn't notice me as I studied her face, it was so familiar to me yet she was such a stranger. Our time at school was rife with loyalties, pressure and mistakes of naïve teenagers, most on my behalf I must admit. My father had me under his thumb so hard I could barely breath, by the time I had to escape his grasp to live, most people had seven years of experiences against me. But now, I see myself as a different person, would she?

I brushed invisible crumbs from the front of my robes and walked over to wear she stood. She didn't budge an inch, her face remaining completely focussed on the patient's chart that she was studying. I stood awkwardly, unsure how to proceed, do I tap her on the shoulder? No, that would result in a rather painful curse if I knew her reflexes. I inhaled a little, she still didn't move, "Hello Granger." I said quietly hoping not to startle her. She immediately snapped out of her reverie, her eyes meeting mine.

I was too busy trying to figure out what type of spell damage would cause Mrs Filly's affliction of making random farmyard noises when I got the scare of my life.

"Hello Granger" came a soft voice from beside me, I jumped back reaching for my wand but as my eyes met his I realised who was standing beside me. So much for avoiding him. I felt short beside him, I'm rather tall for a woman, standing at 5'7" but it still felt like he towered over me. Up close he had a much stronger presence, something I had never noticed in school. Well I suppose I tried to ignore him as much a possible during those years. I had no idea where he'd been, I don't think he's employed in the ministry though. A few moments passed before I caught myself looking at his face, grown from a boys to a mans, and to his hair, stylishly messy and still the Malfoy trademark ash blonde. He cleared his throat and I felt my cheeks pinken.

Pulling myself together I answered, "Hello Malfoy".

This seemed to embarrass him for a reason I didn't know. "I would rather you called me Draco."

"Oh I'm sorry" I stuttered, "Well then I suppose you should call me Hermione." I cringed at how lame I sounded, defensively I gather my robes around me and lifted the chart and used it as a wall between me and the man across from me.

"I would like to…offer my apologies" he said, his eyes not leaving mine, "For all the pain I caused you at Hogwarts, I hope one day you will be able to forgive me." The words were formal and it added to the tension in the air but I couldn't seem to break from it, "All is forgiven." I answered quickly, after all I had no resentment against him, why should I hold that grudge six years on? He nodded. I felt like a zombie, devoid of any personality to rescue this conversation. I suppose this is what I had been hiding from, how do you start a conversation with someone you don't know?

I scrambled about for ideas, "Ummm… what brings you to the hospital?"

He latched onto it immediately, "I'm visiting a friend, I just thought he could do with some of Honeyduke's healing sweets" he said flashing a bright smile at me. I laughed until I felt my bleeper buzz at my side.

"I'm sorry but I've got to go, It was nice meeting you Draco."

"Same to you Hermione."

Well that could have gone better. Never have I found myself so tongue tied. I suppose I can't hide from my past when it is presented as harshly in the eyes of Hermione Granger. When she called my "Malfoy" it was with so much guard and suspicion that I was instantly flung back to my angst-ridden teenage years. Sometimes I forget that I am only 23 years old. Next time I meet her, I will pull myself together. I watched her run through the crowds, ready to tackle whatever emergency that required her. Shaking myself mentally I turned on my heel and made my way back to the floo network. A mere 5 minutes later I was striding into the entrance hall of Malfoy manor, "I'll be in my study" I shouted to the house staff. It was only myself in the Manor these days. My businesses took up a lot of my time but I can't say I resent the challenge. Of course we have business ventures in normal Wizarding outlets such as potion creations, Quidditch supplies and publishing, but I also (partly out of spite towards my father) invested money in the muggle wine market. I bought vineyards around the world and as well as bringing in a nice income it also gave me plenty of places to holiday.

I sat down behind my desk and span round to look out toward the forest on the edge of my estate. I'm intrigued by Hermione Granger. She is the only woman I know, who has her feet on the ground and her head is far from the clouds. At school, I secretly admired her ability and intelligence. Today, well it wasn't just her brains that drew my eyes to her.


End file.
